Barquett
Barquett was a Saiyan and former partner of Buria. She was formerly a part of Buria's crew but was reassigned by Frieza to another crew, one without Saiyans. Soon, Buria was sent to the ice planet Gorchaka, where he ended up frozen and in a state of suspended animation. She eventually was assigned to capture the planet Velocia, where she consumed a type of herb which made her somewhat immortal; she cannot die of natural means but can die as a result of battle (ala decapitation, blood loss, etc.). Due to the herb's power, her hair changed its color from black to yellow. After which, she killed the rest of her teammates and flew off to other planets in order to escape Frieza's tyrannic rule. After hearing word that Frieza had died, she decided to make her way back to Planet Vegeta, but discovered it to be destroyed, as she found remains of the planet floating across space. Soon, she came across a planet named Earth, so she decided to make her residence there. Overtime, Earth became very precious to her, and she loved it just as much as she loved her dead home planet. Eventually, she met Singan and his allies, and discovered he was half Saiyan. Soon after, she found Buria alongside him and the two had a tearful reunion. The two then told each other of their journeys, escapades and misfortunes, and then happily embraced each other. The psychotic Saiyan Abduc then arrived on the planet, and Barquett decided to help Buria and his newfound friends defeat the evil alien. Personality Barquett has a serious demeanor, but is prone to making snyde remarks on things. Her sarcastic nature actually manages to get on the nerves of even Duragkon, the callous dragon that the Dragon Balls summon to grant a wish. However, her bond with Buria softens her sarcastic personality at times. Power level Her power level quickly rose from the lower class ranking after she ate the herb from Velocia, coming in at about 933,654. Abilities Attacks Base Form *'Pharka Beam': Barquett fires a blue ball of light from her finger which splits into smaller balls right as they come in contact with the opponent. *'Final Spirit': Barquett will disappear from view, then reappear from behind the opponent and kick his skull. Then, she shall leap backwards and fire a Pharka Beam at the opponent. *'Bomba': Barquett will punch deep into the opponent's stomach, then release a tiny energy ball inside his body. Then, she will leap backwards and the energy ball to explode in the opponent's stomach. *'Merciless Onslaught': Barquett will kick, punch, and blast the enemy repeatedly before hurling him into the sky. Super Saiyan *'Go to Hell': Barquett will create two red-hot balls of energy and fling them at the opponent. *'Red Skies Attack': Barquett will gather energy from the sky, then create an explosive wave of that energy from her body. *'Ultimate Fear Attack': Barquett will create a massive energy wave from the palms of her hands. Transformations *'Great Ape': Barquett was able to transform into a Great Ape, but lost this ability after her tail was cut off in battle. *'Super Saiyan': As Buria was tortured by Abduc, Barquett transformed into a Super Saiyan out of pure rage. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown Category:Saiyans